


Сharmer's sign

by Nati



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Просто Алек не принадлежал себе. Он принадлежал кому-то, кого никогда не видел, кому-то, чьего имени не знал, кому-то, кто меньше чем через год будет иметь на него все права, какие только возможно.Алек принадлежал магу.





	

— Знаешь, если ты начнёшь куда-нибудь выходить развлекаться, то количество твоих свиданий резко увеличится, — вздохнула Изабель, смотря на брата. — До какого-нибудь положительного числа. 

— Знаешь, — в тон ей отозвался Алек, — когда я решу, что мне это нужно, я непременно последую твоему совету. 

— Ну нельзя же всю жизнь… — начала Иззи, но потом замолчала и махнула рукой. — В таком случае оставляю тебя наедине с твоим луком. 

— Куда ты собралась? — тут же вскинулся Алек, но Изабель уже помахала ему и выскользнула из комнаты. 

Алек только вздохнул и опустился обратно на кровать. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось с кем-нибудь познакомиться, просто Лайтвуд не видел в этом никакого смысла. И нет, вовсе не потому, что уже был влюблён в Джейса Вейланда, в которого чисто по определению невозможно не влюбиться. Просто Алек не принадлежал себе. Он принадлежал кому-то, кого никогда не видел, кому-то, чьего имени не знал, кому-то, кто меньше чем через год будет иметь на него все права, какие только возможно. 

Алек принадлежал магу. 

Не то чтобы он знал об этом с детства – нет. Наоборот, он узнал об этом всего пару лет назад, когда поведение нежити по отношению к нему стало не просто слегка обидным, но и несколько странным. Алек всегда замечал, что жители Нижнего мира едва ли не обходят его стороной, но он всегда думал, что это из-за его крови нефилима. Однако, при ближайшем рассмотрении, теория оказалась неверной – те же самые представители Нижнего мира охотно общались с Изабель и Джейсом. Судя по всему, им чем-то не нравился сам Лайтвуд, что не могло не обижать – совсем немного, но тем не менее этого хватило, чтобы однажды всё-таки подойти к Кайли и спросить, что происходит. Девушка в ответ посмотрела на него так удивлённо, будто он тут при ней начал танцевать в одиночестве венский вальс. И сказала только два слова: _"Знак мага"._

Алек знал, что означают эти слова. Он читал об этом, поэтому понимал их значение, но никак не мог взять в толк, когда он успел получить этот самый знак. Лайтвуду было пятнадцать, их на охоту-то с большой осторожностью и кучей предупреждений выпускали раз через раз, что уж говорить про любые встречи с магами. Да где бы Алек вообще его встретил? 

Маги были могущественными. Не все, конечно, а те, кто смог сделать себе имя в Сумеречном мире, те, кого боялись и уважали. Охотники иногда обращались к ним за помощью, если сами не могли справиться – но очень редко, помня о цене за любую магию. Маги практически никогда не отказывали, но плату за свою помощь брали высокую и зачастую нематериальную. Что интересно, нежити маги помогали намного охотнее, а цена была не такой уж высокой. Знак мага ставился же так редко, что все случаи можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Эта метка, видимая только нежити, обозначала собственность мага, кого-то, кто должен принадлежать ему целиком и полностью. Тронуть такого человека означало неминуемо нарваться на гнев обладателя, который мог щелчком пальцев развеять идиота на атомы. 

Но Алек абсолютно точно _не_ заключал с магами никаких сделок. Тем более таких, которые могли стоить ему свободы. Так что Лайтвуд, промаявшись несколько дней после шокирующих слов Кайли, отправился разговаривать с родителями, надеясь прояснить хоть что-то. И прояснил. 

Тогда, сидя в библиотеке напротив Маризы и Роберта, Алек впервые увидел, как мать плакала. Не навзрыд или истерически, заламывая руки и причитая, нет. Мариза плакала тихо, без всхлипов, просто стирала ладонью катящиеся по щекам слёзы. Роберт рядом с ней сидел мрачный, печальный и очень виноватый, он положил руки в замке на стол и так сильно сдавливал пальцы, что костяшки побелели. 

"Когда-то мы были в Круге, — говорил тогда Роберт, не в силах посмотреть на сына. — Молодые, увлечённые. Речи Валентина казались нам очень… правильными. Мы поддерживали Моргенштерна как могли, и поплатились за это – нас поймали, бросили в тюрьму ждать суда. Ты… был ещё совсем маленький, мы оставили тебя одного дома, думая, что вернёмся через несколько часов. Но всё получилось не так, как мы надеялись, мы… у нас не было выбора. Нет, не так. Мы думали, что у нас нет выбора, испугались. Решили, что нас могут наказать слишком сурово, что ты останешься один. Как бы потом к тебе относились? Мы не знали. И тогда… мы позвали мага". 

Алек слушал и не перебивал, не задавал вопросов. Слушал, как маг явился на зов, как согласился помочь. Он обещал что, раз наказания всё равно не избежать, оно будет очень мягким, даже и не наказанием вовсе. Обещал помочь, а потом назвал цену этой помощи. 

"Он попросил нашего первенца, — глухим и полным боли голосом рассказывала Мариза. — Он попросил тебя, Алек. Не сразу, а в день твоего совершеннолетия. Сказал, что поставит на тебя свой знак. Мы… Мы так испугались. Хотели отказаться, но потом подумали, что в противном случае ты останешься вообще один… Сын преступников, предателей Конклава. Мы не хотели тебе такой судьбы – так мы оправдали своё согласие. Но на самом деле, мы просто трусы. Обменяли свободу собственного ребёнка на смягчение наказания. Мы вернулись домой в тот же день. Ты по-прежнему спал, а я… Я никогда себя не прощу. Никогда". 

Алек слушал это совсем безэмоционально, словно все его чувства отключились во время этого разговора. Родителей очень мягко и почти формально сослали управлять Институтом, но не закрыли им доступ в Идрис, а сам он – плата магу за эту помощь. Винил ли Алек родителей? Нет. Не потому что поступил бы так же, просто… просто не винил и всё. Возможно, только благодаря этому на свет появились Иззи с Максом, кто знает, что было бы, не вмешайся тогда маг. Поэтому Алек не винил родителей, разве что был слегка обижен на то, что не сказали раньше. Узнай он об этом лет в десять, то отказался бы стать парабатаем Джейса, ведь если маг захочет, чтобы Алек стёр руны, оставляя мир Охотников, то Вейланду будет плохо. Да и сам бы Лайтвуд не паниковал пару месяцев назад, когда понял, что влюбился в сводного брата. 

"Как зовут этого мага?" – только и спросил тогда Алек. 

"Он не назвался, — тяжело ответил Роберт. — Сказал только, что сам найдёт тебя, когда придёт время. Александр…"

Но Алек тогда только покачал головой и попросил не говорить Изабель и Джейсу. Он ушёл из библиотеки, оставляя в полутьме плачущую Маризу и бледного Роберта. Он не хотел дальше продолжать разговор и всякий раз уходил, когда родители пытались начать его заново. Алеку было пятнадцать лет, и он решил, что раз уж его судьба всё равно известна, то и нет смысла искать виноватых и обсуждать это снова и снова. Ничего не поменяется, ведь так? 

Однако, стоит сказать, что, узнав правду, Алек немного успокоился. Точнее, перестал очень остро реагировать на некоторые ситуации. Он был влюблён в Джейса? Ничего страшного, брат никогда об этом не узнает, даже не нужно переживать. Влюблённость это нормально, так даже лучше – с Джейсом ему точно не светило совсем никак, что абсолютно устраивало самого Алека, ведь ему не придётся с кем-то встречаться, чтобы потом расстаться навсегда. Почему-то Лайтвуд был уверен, что маг заберёт его к себе, вынуждая оставить Институт и работу Охотника. Причём совершенно неизвестно, где этот маг вообще жил – через три дома по левую сторону или на островах Карибского бассейна. То же самое было с одеждой (нет, я не буду носить эту майку просто потому, что она модная, Иззи!) и какими-либо формами развлечений (нет, я не пойду в клуб просто потому, что сегодня пятница и Марс в Сатурне, Иззи!). Поэтому Алек казался всем замкнутым, серьёзным и даже угрюмым – и да, стоит сказать, что это была правда. Но Лайтвуд просто не мог жить на полную катушку, каждый день вспоминая о том, что где-то есть тот, с чьим знаком он ходит. 

Алек искал эту метку. Осмотрел каждый миллиметр тела, но так и не нашёл, что подтвердило сказанное в книгах – знак мага будет виден носителю только тогда, когда будет завершён. То есть, когда Алек из _обещанного_ магу, станет _принадлежащим_ магу. Это, чёрт возьми, почти пугало. И чем скорее приближалось его совершеннолетие, тем сильнее Алек нервничал. Счёт шёл уже не на года, счёт шёл на месяцы. Совсем скоро пойдёт на дни. Пора было обо всём рассказать сестре и брату, но Лайтвуд каждый раз находил какие-то причины этого не делать, откладывая всё на потом, потом и потом. 

Потом им на голову свалилась Клэри Фрей с багажом в виде примитивного дружка Саймона и целого вороха проблем. 

Не то чтобы Алека новая знакомая бесила или вызывала чувство ненависти, нет. Она его слегка (ну или не слегка) раздражала, но не сама по себе, а тем, что Джейс, словно помешанный, всюду за ней бегал. Алек не ревновал – глупо ревновать того, кто не знает (и не узнает) о его чувствах, — но беспокоился. Сейчас он прикрывал Вейланда, но что будет, когда придётся уйти? Зная Джейса, он когда-нибудь всё-таки нарвётся достаточно, чтобы погибнуть. А вот это Алеку не нравилось ни в какой степени, поэтому Клэри вызывала раздражение, но Лайтвуд всё-таки таскался за ней (скорее за парабатаем) и помогал по мере сил, параллельно пытаясь прикрывать всех и сразу. Но когда Клэри собралась идти к магу прояснять вопрос с воспоминаниями, внутри у Алека что-то ёкнуло. 

— Не факт, что он вообще тебе поможет, — заметил Лайтвуд. 

— Но мы должны что-то делать! — воскликнула Клэри. — Мне нужны мои воспоминания, чтобы спасти маму! 

Алек только покачал головой. Он даже представить не мог, что именно Джослин отдала магу, чтобы он ей помог – вполне возможно, что сами воспоминания и были ценой. И что _они_ могут предложить магу, чтобы он хотя бы согласился с ними поговорить. С теми, кого даже на заседания Конклава не пускают, потому что маленькие ещё. А Лайтвуду вообще лучше не высовываться, с его-то меткой – хотя вот это могло бы и сыграть на руку. При условии, конечно, что маг, поставивший метку, будет сильнее мага, к которому они собрались. 

— Как мы вообще найдём этого Магнуса Бейна? — спросил Алек. — Он один из Верховных, не думаю, что его имя есть в справочнике. 

— А вот это как раз не проблема, — отозвалась Изабель и достала из кармана мятый флаер. — У нас есть приглашение. 

— Откуда у тебя приглашение на вечеринку Верховного мага? — поразился Алек, вырывая из рук сестры пеструю бумажку. 

— Да так, один знакомый дал, — пожала плечами Иззи, как будто это само собой разумелось. — Не смотри на меня так, братец, мы просто гуляли, он пригласил на вечеринку – обычное дело. 

— Там будет одна нежить, — чуть не прошипел Алек, — и точно ни одного нефилима, потому что нефилимов не приглашают на такие вечеринки! 

— Ни одного нефилима кроме нас, ты хотел сказать, — подмигнула ему Изабель. — Не беспокойся, никто не будет на тебя кидаться. 

Вот насчёт этого Алек как раз не беспокоился. На него-то точно никто кидаться не будет. Чего не скажешь про остальных членов их маленькой компании. 

*_*_*

Вечеринка Магнуса была с размахом. По крайней мере, только действительный размах мог превратить квартиру в Бруклине в совершенно бесконечное пространство, заполненное веселящимися гостями. Пока они оглядывались в поисках хозяина, Алек успел заметить все возможные виды нежити, включая вампиров и оборотней, которые косились друг на друга крайне злобно, но драку не устраивали, явно опасаясь гнева мага. Вообще то, что один из Верховных живёт так близко от Института, отчего-то изумило Алека до крайности. Он думал, что маг будет жить в каком-нибудь огромном доме за городом, чуть ли не во дворце – а на деле Магнус Бейн жил в лофте в обычном (по крайней мере, с виду) доме. Алек никак не мог понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует. Да и должен ли чувствовать хоть что-нибудь вообще. 

— Не припомню, чтобы я приглашал нефилимов, — раздался совсем рядом спокойный чуть насмешливый голос. 

Все тут же повернулись. Перед ними стоял высокий стройный мужчина, одетый в чёрные джинсы и рубашку, которую он не потрудился застегнуть. Волосы у него стояли шипами, вызывая ассоциации то ли с ежами, то ли с коронами, а лицо было накрашено: вокруг глаз шла чёрная жирная подводка, на веках переливались зелёно-жёлтые тени, а губы блестели от нежно-бордового блеска. Бейн смотрел на нефилимов слегка приподняв бровь, так что Изабель помахала в воздухе флаером, демонстрируя, что они тут явно по приглашению. Магнус посмотрел на мятую бумажку и провёл рукой по воздуху, будто хотел собрать его в ладонь, и в ту же секунду флаер на мгновение окутали синие искры, которые сложились в имя. 

— Мелиорн, — прочитал Магнус и вздохнул. — Что ж, проходите. Постарайтесь не убить никого из моих гостей, потому что это расстроит меня. А если это расстроит меня – это может расстроить очень многих. 

— Вообще-то, мы пришли поговорить с тобой, — выступил вперёд Джейс. 

Алек только вздохнул. Вейланд, похоже, серьёзно думал, что он самый крутой в этом мире. Нет, самоуверенность Джейса во многих случаях была вполне оправданной, всё-таки он действительно был одним из лучших, но вот так сразу, с порога, даже без приветствия начинать говорить с магом в подобном тоне. Лайтвуд сделал небольшой шаг вперёд. 

— Здравствуйте. Мы хотели бы поговорить с вами по очень важному вопросу. Если вас не затруднит, — перевёл Алек на вежливый человеческий язык. 

Магнус чуть склонил голову набок и улыбнулся, смотря на Лайтвуда оценивающе и заинтересованно. Алек почувствовал, как отчего-то начали краснеть щёки – он впервые сталкивался с настолько _недвусмысленным_ взглядом. 

— Минуту назад я собирался спустить твоего дружка с лестницы головой вниз, — протянул Магнус. — Но ты, красавчик, явно спас и его, и ситуацию. Пойдёмте туда, где тише. 

Алек, замерший на словах про красавчика, очнулся только тогда, когда Иззи нетерпеливо толкнула его в сторону уходящего Магнуса, за которым шли Клэри и Джейс. Сама Изабель явно при разговоре присутствовать не собиралась, она уже подхватила Саймона под ручку и целенаправленно тащила его к бару. Алек же поспешил за парабатаем, чтобы в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств (которые они с Иззи давно называли "феномен Вейланда") успеть как-нибудь исправить ситуацию. Или хотя бы попытаться. 

Магнус привёл их в свою спальню. Она была очень под стать хозяину: матрас, лежащий прямо на полу, застеленный канареечно-жёлтым бельём, тяжёлые шторы, обои с каким-то переливающимся рисунком, приоткрытые дверцы шкафа, с болтающимся на ручке галстуком, тумбочка, заставленная всякими разными баночками и тюбиками, среди которых как-то совершенно не в тему затесался старинный будильник едва ли не из прошлого века. 

— Итак, — Магнус развёл руками и прислонился к стене. — Говорите. У вас есть три минуты, а дальше я либо ухожу, либо выдаю вам прейскурант. Моё время не бесплатно. 

— Да ты же ничего… — начал Джейс, но его быстро перебила Клэри.

— Меня зовут Клэри Фрей, — начала девушка. — Я… я недавно была у Безмолвных Братьев, чтобы они восстановили мою память, но им не удалось. И единственное, что у нас получилось, узнать имя. 

Магнус вздохнул и покачал головой. Потом посмотрел на Клэри со смесью жалости и равнодушия. 

— Да, я действительно забирал у тебя воспоминания, Кларисса. 

— Но зачем?! — воскликнула Фрей, подаваясь вперёд. 

— По просьбе твой матери, — сказал Магнус, а потом поднял руку, чтобы его не перебивали. — Её мотивы – только её. Мне было неважно, по какой причине она приводила свою дочь, я просто выполнял то, за что мне платили. 

— Какова плата? — неожиданно для себя вклинился Алек, с удивлением понимая, что голос слегка дрогнул. — Что Джослин Фрей могла вам дать? 

— Джослин Фрей не могла мне дать ничего, — ответил Магнус, переведя взгляд на Лайтвуда. — Но вот Джослин Моргенштерн было, что предложить. 

— Маму зовут Джослин Фрей, — немного резче, чем хотела, сказала Клэри. 

— Как пожелаешь, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Мне без разницы, как она называла себя в мире примитивных. Она пришла ко мне будучи женой Валентина, так что я и зову её соответственно. 

— Как мне восстановить память? — справившись с гневом, бушующим в её груди, снова спросила Клэри. — Вы забрали её у меня, можете вернуть обратно? 

— Нет. 

Алек едва успел схватить Джейса за плечо, когда тот собирался выйти вперёд. Вейланд раздражённо дёрнул рукой, но Лайтвуд сильнее сжал пальцы, зная, что начинать драку с магом – самое идиотское решение из всех идиотских решений его парабатая. 

— Если ты их забрал, то ты можешь их вернуть! — возмутился Джейс, когда Алек так и не выпустил его плеча. 

— Ты совсем не понимаешь, как это работает, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Маги никогда не отдают плату обратно. Это пошатнуло бы мировую систему. 

— То есть, вы всё-таки можете?.. — с надеждой начала Клэри. 

— Нет, Кларисса, — вновь покачал головой Бейн. — Мы не держим у себя нематериальную плату в том виде, в котором получаем. Это не слиток золота, не драгоценность, не деньги – это что-то эфемерное, что-то, что нельзя потрогать и измерить. Оно растворяется в нашей магии, становится её частью. То, что было забрано, вернуть уже нельзя. 

— Но как же мне тогда, — чуть ли не всхлипнула Клэри. — Почему это не запрещено? Ведь это мои воспоминания! 

— Потому что за несовершеннолетних детей решают их родители, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Да, не очень-то честно, но так оно и есть. Джослин хотела тебя защитить, и это был единственный способ. 

— Но нам надо найти Чашу, а моя память – единственное, что может помочь! — воскликнула Клэри. — Если Валентин доберётся до неё раньше нас…

— Воспоминания нельзя вернуть, — отозвался Магнус, а потом щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы через секунду у него в руках оказалась большая тяжёлая книга. — Но ты нефилим, в твоих жилах кровь ангела. Смотри. 

Бейн передал Клэри раскрытую книгу, на страницах которой были нарисованы руны. Девушка вцепилась в переплёт, не отрывая взгляда. 

— Копия Серой Книги, — пояснил Магнус для Алека и Джейса, которые напряглись, стоило Фрей резко уйти из реальности. — Слегка подтолкнёт мысли в нужном направлении. 

С этими словами Бейн неожиданно захлопнул книгу прямо перед носом у Клэри. Щелчок пальцев – и фолиант растворился в воздухе. 

— А теперь, ваши три минуты плюс ещё пять, данных вам по доброте душевной, истекли. Уходите. 

Джейс хотел было возмутиться, но Клэри, чуть пошатываясь, схватилась за его рукав и потянула на выход. Алек чуть замешкался, а потом почувствовал, как Магнус легко зацепился пальцами за его свитер, вкладывая в руку небольшой прямоугольник. 

— Обязательно мне позвони, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Бейн. 

Алек не успел ответить, только приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как начинают пламенеть щёки и уши. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и забилось быстрее, а на груди будто все руны разом загорелись. С ним ещё никогда не флиртовали, и уж тем более не давали своего номера телефона. Лайтвуд посмотрел на визитку, пестрящую всеми цветами радуги, и засунул её в карман. Разумеется, он не будет звонить, это было бы глупо и неправильно. 

Но вдруг ему когда-нибудь очень пригодится номер Верховного мага? 

*_*_*

Алек в сомнении посмотрел на звонок с надписью "Бейн". Руки немного дрожали, поэтому Лайтвуд пока так и не нажал кнопку, стараясь успокоиться и выглядеть хоть немного уверенным. Получилось, судя по всему, не очень хорошо. Алек вообще не знал, как Магнус отреагирует на его появление, но с другой стороны, маг спас Лайтвуду жизнь, пришёл и безвозмездно помог, так что Алек просто обязан был его поблагодарить. Конечно, сделать это можно было и по телефону, но Лайтвуд почему-то очень сильно хотел сказать спасибо при личной встрече. И он сам не понимал, почему. 

Собравшись с духом, Алек нажал на кнопку звонка и даже дыхание затаил, ожидая ответа. 

— Кто посмел потревожить Верховного Мага? — раздался недовольный голос в коммуникаторе. 

— Это Алек. Алек Лайтвуд, — представился парень, чувствуя, что уже краснеет. — Можно мне…

— Александр, — протянул Магнус, и в следующую секунду дверь щёлкнула, — проходи. 

Алек прошёл в подъезд и посмотрел на ведущую наверх лестницу так, будто она должна была дать ему ответы на все вопросы и развеять все его сомнения. Лестница, разумеется, оказалась совершенно безучастной к метаниям парня, поэтому Лайтвуд успел сменить все цвета радуги, когда поднимался, пытаясь построить в уме предложения. Он же проговаривал их про себя уже десятки раз, он не должен запнуться в банальной благодарности. 

— Александр Лайтвуд, — сказал Магнус, встречая парня в дверях квартиры. — Какая приятная неожиданность. Чем обязан? 

Алек поднял на него глаза, собираясь поздороваться, но застыл, ощущая, как по щекам расползается жар. Магнус выглядел намного проще, чем при их первой встрече на вечеринке (а вторую, когда Алек умирал и метался в бреду от боли, Лайтвуд вообще смутно помнил): почти незаметная косметика на лице, только тонкая подводка и лёгкие тени, всё такая же "шипастая" причёска, чёрная майка с вышитой сверкающими стразами надписью "Миллион долларов", тёмно-серые штаны, сидящие на бёдрах так низко, что у Алека даже дыхание перехватило. Лайтвуд вспыхнул и опустил глаза на свои скучные кеды, мазнув взглядом по обнаженным ступням Бейна. 

— Если ты пришёл сюда, чтобы сказать мне… ничего, то это, несомненно, один из самых интересных разговоров, — заметил Магнус. 

— Я… хотел поговорить. Можно войти? — нашёл в себе силы сказать Алек, сглатывая и очень быстро поднимая глаза к лицу мага. 

Бейн окинул его любопытным взглядом и чуть отступил вглубь квартиры, приглашающе махнув рукой. Лайтвуд кивнул и быстро зашёл, стараясь держаться ближе к стене, нежели к Магнусу. Тот, если и заметил эти манёвры, ничего не сказал, просто прошёл дальше, Алек отправился за ним, оглядываясь с лёгким любопытством. Без огромной толпы веселящейся нежити квартира выглядела совсем по-другому. Она по-прежнему была радостных разноцветных оттенков, но уже не казалась такой огромной. Группки мебели, которые чисто номинально разделяли лофт на разные "комнаты" были небольшими, а из общего пространства вели три двери: одна входная, одна, как помнил Алек, в спальню, и одна, судя по всему, на кухню. 

Магнус кивнул парню на один из диванов, на который Лайтвуд тут же опустился, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь в коленях. Алек безумно нервничал, и сам не мог понять, отчего. Он же просто пришёл поблагодарить мага за помощь и предложить ему свою в ответ, если она когда-нибудь (что вряд ли) понадобится. Но внутри всё замирало, стоило только взглянуть на Магнуса.

— Чай, кофе? — спросил Бейн, садясь перед Алеком в кресло. — Или чего-нибудь покрепче? 

— Чай, — прохрипел Лайтвуд, потом откашлялся и смущённо повторил. — Чай был бы очень кстати, спасибо. 

Магнус кивнул, и в следующую секунду Алек почувствовал горячий картонный стаканчик в руках с логотипом кофейни, мимо которой он однажды проходил. Лайтвуд от неожиданности чуть не выронил стаканчик, и только врождённая ловкость и быстрота реакций спасли его (и диван) от близкого знакомства с горячей жидкостью. 

— Ты что, его украл? — изумлённо спросил Алек, как-то очень легко и быстро переходя от вежливого обращения к более близкому (или некультурному). 

Магнус только пожал плечами, хитро улыбнувшись. Лайтвуд вздохнул, но не стал ничего по этому поводу говорить, только осторожно попробовал напиток. Чай был на удивление вкусным. 

— Итак, что же привело нефилима в мою скромную обитель? — вновь поинтересовался Бейн, складывая руки в замок на животе, чем очень сильно привлёк к нему внимание Алека. 

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — спустя пару секунд отозвался Лайтвуд, осторожно ставя стаканчик на столик. — За помощь. За спасение моей жизни. Ты не обязан был, так что спасибо. Если моя помощь когда-нибудь понадобится тебе, то я обязательно помогу. 

Магнус покивал, а потом улыбнулся и вытянул свои длинные ноги, коснувшись ими ног Алека под столом, из-за чего Лайтвуд вздрогнул, покраснел и отвёл глаза. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, Александр, — протянул Бейн, хитро поблёскивая глазами. — Не могу сейчас представить ситуацию, в которой мне потребовалась бы помощь нефилима, но вот одолжение ты мне сделать можешь. 

Алек весь напрягся и подобрался. Конечно, стоило ли думать, что маг поможет просто так. Разумеется он выставит цену, которую Алек обязан будет заплатить – ведь он жив, а значит в долгу. Хотя Лайтвуд не сильно переживал, ведь он и так уже был обещан какому-то магу, так что ничего особенно не случится, если и этому магу он что-нибудь отдаст. 

— Конечно. Что от меня требуется? — спросил Алек, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть обиду и разочарование в голосе. 

Магнус цыкнул и покачал головой, а потом поддался вперёд и коснулся ладонью руки Лайтвуда, заставив того в недоумении приподнять брови. 

— Сходи со мной на свидание, — сказал Магнус. 

Алек в шоке приоткрыл рот, уставившись на Бейна в чистом изумлении. Он почти воочию видел, как бешено заметались в панике мысли, а слова резко перестали выстраиваться в предложения. Магнус звал его на свидание? Да нет же, он не мог. Нежить не может звать кого-то, кто уже отмечен магом… Только если на свидание не зовёт маг посильнее того, чей знак носит Алек… Лайтвуд, наверное, за минуту успел сменить все цвета радуги на своём лице, пока не остановился на почти естественном нежно-розовом. Магнус с интересом наблюдал за этим калейдоскопом красок.

— На свидание? — решил уточнить Алек и, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, едва не задохнулся. — Но я не могу…

— Не можешь или не хочешь? — переспросил Магнус. — Потому что если не хочешь, то я не буду настаивать, это, что бы там себе не придумал, не плата натурой за мою помощь. А если действительно не можешь, то почему? 

— Я, — Алек с большим трудом заставил себя не жмуриться и выдохнул, — принадлежу магу. На мне его знак. 

Магнус посмотрел на него так удивлённо, будто Лайтвуд ему признался, что он – принц фей и по совместительству танцует по ночам стриптиз в клубе оборотней. 

— И что, в условиях сделки была оговорена твоя невозможность ни с кем встречаться? — осторожно спросил Бейн. 

Алек взглянул на него недоуменно, а потом медленно покачал головой. О таком ему родители не говорили, это он сам так решил. Почему-то это казалось очень логичным. 

— В таком случае, я не понимаю, почему мы не можем сходить на свидание, — сказал Магнус. 

Алек отвёл взгляд, закусив губу. Оправдание "потому что мне всегда казалось это правильным" было какое-то слабенькое и неправдоподобное. Скорее всё дело было в том, что Алек не хотел ни к кому привязываться, чтобы потом не было больно с кем-то расставаться. А отношения на одну ночь его вообще никогда не привлекали. 

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — еле слышно выдохнул Лайтвуд. 

Магнус вздрогнул, его волшебные кошачьи глаза сверкнули чем-то непонятным. Бейн задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу и вновь откинулся спиной на кресло. 

— Поразительная прямолинейность. И ты что, никогда не был на свиданиях? 

Алек кивнул и покраснел, очень отчётливо демонстрируя, что ни свидания, ни то, что на них обычно случается, с ним не происходили. Магнус выглядел поражённым до глубины души, он словно хотел что-то сказать, но не находил слов, поэтому просто разглядывал Алека так пристально, будто мысли его читал. 

— То есть ты не ходил на свидания, не целовался, не занимался сексом? — начал перечислять Магнус, прекрасно считывая все ответы по оттенкам красного, которые заливали щёки, уши и даже шею Лайтвуда. — Позволь спросить просто ради интереса: что, как ты думаешь, маг собирается с тобой сделать, раз ты так самоотверженно соблюдаешь ему верность, хотя об этом никто и не просил? 

Алек вспыхнул с новой силой, словно стремился поставить рекорд по покрасневшим от смущения частям тела, и уставился на Магнуса со смесью стыда, возмущения и растерянности. Бейн, завидев в промелькнувших эмоциях отголоски боли, тут же поднял руки вверх, признавая свою полную капитуляцию. 

— Извини, не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал Магнус. — И смеяться над тобой тоже не собирался. Просто… я впервые встречаю человека, который воспринимает метку так. 

— Это плохо? — тихо спросил Алек, всеми силами стараясь вернуться к нормальному цвету лица.

— Нет, просто… необычно, — пожал плечами Магнус, а потом хитро улыбнулся. — Что ж, я понимаю твою позицию и настаивать не буду. 

— Почему ты хотел позвать меня на свидание? — вновь задал вопрос Лайтвуд. — Разве можно?.. В смысле, нежить обычно меня по широкой дуге обходит. 

Магнус чуть склонил голову, скрывая лёгкую усмешку. Алек подумал, что он, наверное, задал какой-то идиотский вопрос – ну прямо под стать всей ситуации и его поведению. 

— У магов свои законы, — туманно ответил Магнус. — Вампиры, оборотни, фейри – они все стараются не трогать того, кто носит наши знаки, просто от нежелания связываться. Свидания к этому не относятся, тут просто ты сам отказывался замечать интерес к своей персоне. 

— Мной никто не интересовался, — покачал головой Лайтвуд. 

— А ты уверен, что понял, если бы кто-то проявил интерес? — парировал Магнус и, дождавшись слабого покачивания головой, кивнул. — Вот и я о том же. Ты безумно привлекательный, Александр, но сам отказываешься в это верить. 

Алек даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, вновь возвращаясь лицом к свекольно-красному оттенку. Это были первые комплименты в его адрес, и Лайтвуд не знал, как на них реагировать. Поблагодарить и сказать, что Магнус в его глазах вообще приближён к совершенству? Чем вообще серый и скучный Алек мог заинтересовать яркого и волшебного Бейна? 

— В пятницу, — выпалил Лайтвуд, подавшись чуть вперёд. 

Магнус приподнял брови в немом вопросе, и Алек сделал пару вдохов-выдохов, успокаивая мечущееся сердце. 

— Может встретимся в пятницу? — предложил Лайтвуд твёрдым голосом, который никак не сочетался с его мелко подрагивающими руками. 

Магнус, посидев минуту с задумчивым видом, расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке. 

— Прекрасно! Пятница – замечательный день. Приходи ко мне вечером. 

Алек кивнул и поднялся с дивана, отстранённо замечая, что к подрагивающим рукам добавились и слегка дрожащие колени. Свидание. У него будет первое свидание! 

— Давай я тебя провожу, — предложил Магнус и пошёл к двери первым. 

Алек поплёлся за ним, пытаясь уложить в голове мысли про свидание. Ха! Уложить, как же. Да он теперь до пятницы только об этом и будет думать! Лайтвуд настолько погрузился в себя, что не заметил, как Магнус остановился, и налетел на него. Бейн даже не покачнулся, просто удержал Алека за локоть и привлёк чуть к себе, почти утыкаясь носом в его волосы. Лайтвуд замер, забыл, кажется, как дышать и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в руку Магнуса, которая была единственным, что сейчас удерживало его от банального падения из-за сильно подкашивающихся коленей. 

— Эта пятница будет волшебной, — промурлыкал Магнус ему в ухо и резко отстранился, одновременно открывая дверь. 

Алек как в прострации вышел за порог, обернулся назад, посмотрел на Бейна и неуверенно махнул ему рукой на прощание. Тот кивнул и с улыбкой закрыл дверь, оставляя Алека в полном раздрае чувств и мыслей. Лайтвуд помотал головой, заставляя себя успокоиться и прийти в норму, сделал пару шагов и чуть не полетел с лестницы головой вперёд, только в последний момент успевая схватиться за перила. Ох Ангел, каким же жалким он сейчас выглядел, наверное. 

Но это парня совсем не трогало. У него будет свидание – и это всё, о чём он мог думать. 

*_*_*

Как Алек и предполагал, всё время до пятницы он думал только о предстоящем свидании. Он пытался, нет, честно, правда пытался вникнуть в развернувшуюся драму между Джейсом и Клэри, но мысли всё равно сбивались в сторону "Что мне надеть, если у меня ничего нет?" и "Что сказать всем в пятницу, чтобы спокойно уйти?". Алек чувствовал, что паника растёт прямо пропорционально приближающемуся вечеру пятницы. Парень успел уже придумать пару предлогов, чтобы вообще не идти, но потом нашёл опровержение каждому оправданию, так что чувствовал себя в замкнутом круге. 

Но вот вечер пятницы настал. 

И конечно же, именно тогда Джейс решил позвать Алека на тренировку, а Изабель не собиралась ни на какие встречи. Так что Лайтвуду пришлось сжать зубы и отправиться тренироваться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. И даже несмотря на то, что Алек был слишком нервный и несобранный, Джейс всё не заканчивал и не заканчивал спарринг, каждый раз подталкивая парабатая драться лучше. Когда время до начала свидания совсем не осталось, Алек почти решился сказать Джейсу, что у него встреча, но брат как раз за пару минут до этого махнул рукой и решил, что тренировка на сегодня закончена, напоследок посетовав, что сегодня Лайтвуд был совершенно не в форме. Алек с трудом поборол в себе желание огрызнуться и быстро отправился в свою комнату переодеваться. 

Душ принять перед выходом всё-таки пришлось, потому что надевать рубашку (единственную более или менее нормальную в его гардеробе) на потное тело было глупо. Потом Алек, несколько минут посомневавшись, всё-таки брызнул на себя одеколоном, стараясь не переборщить – пахнуть как магазин парфюмерии не хотелось. Затем Лайтвуд пару раз вздохнул, прошёлся по комнате, стараясь не запускать руки в волосы, заметил, что он уже опоздал, и вылетел из Института, будто за ним гналась орда высших демонов. 

Алек бежал _очень_ быстро, но всё равно опоздал на полчаса, а влетая в квартиру Магнуса, которая почему-то не была закрыта, едва не упал на колени, стараясь перевести дух. Бейн же лишь только приподнял брови, обозначая своё удивление, и грациозно поднялся с дивана, держа в руке какой-то красный напиток. 

— Прости, я опоздал, — затараторил Алек, всё ещё тяжело дыша. — Джейс захотел устроить тренировку, а я…

— Ничего страшного, — небрежно махнул рукой Магнус, а потом протянул бокал с напитком Алеку. — На вот, выпей. 

Лайтвуд взял бокал почти не думая, и осторожно сделал глоток. И тут же закашлялся, чувствуя, как горло обожгло. Бокал в его руке дрогнул, а потом и вовсе упал, разбиваясь на осколки. Напиток брызнул в стороны, немного попало на рубашку, остальное растеклось по полу. Алек почувствовал, как хор голосов всех его знакомых произнёс в голове "Неудачник!", и захотел провалиться под землю от стыда. 

— Ох, мне так жаль…

— Нашёл о чём жалеть, — махнул рукой Магнус и щелчком пальцев восстановил бокал, отправляя его на полку. — Стал бы я устраивать вечеринки в своей квартире, если бы не умел убирать беспорядок одним движением руки? 

Алек посмотрел на него сконфужено и виновато, щёки его пылали, а пальцы рук мелко подрагивали. По светло-голубой рубашке расплывалось тёмное пятно. 

— Снимай-ка, — сказал Бейн, указав на грязную вещь. — Принесу тебе что-нибудь другое. 

Он ушёл в спальню, а Лайтвуд неловко принялся стягивать с себя рубашку. Расстегнуть пуговицы с первого раза не получалось, в голове стремительно носились хаотичные мысли. Каким же он был неуклюжим, неловким, смешным и попросту жалким, должно быть, в глазах Магнуса. Забежал весь потный, потом даже глотка коктейля выпить не смог, пролил на себя и на пол… А Бейн выглядел потрясающе: тёмно-красные брюки (наверняка какого-нибудь знаменитого дизайнера), чёрная лёгкая майка, из-за которой взгляд так и приклеивался к рукам как у бога какого-нибудь греческого, неброская косметика на лице – одним словом, Магнус выглядел как человек, действительно собравшийся на свидание. Алек же был похож на ботаника-старшеклассника, разве что без очков. 

Магнус вернулся спустя пару минут и замер, оглядывая Алека с ног до головы. Лайтвуд тоже замер, но скорее не зная, что ему делать, куда убрать руки, куда смотреть, как встать. Почему-то казалось, что Бейн сейчас хмыкнет, покачает головой и скажет, что Алеку пора домой. Что ему не хочется встречаться с _нефилимом, который даже стакан в руках удержать не может._ Вместо этого Магнус протянул ему чёрную футболку с какой-то надписью, которую Лайтвуд сейчас был не в силах прочитать, потому что старательно давил панику. 

— Прости за такое паршивое свидание, — пробормотал Алек, принимая из рук Магнуса предложенную вещь. 

— Паршивое? — удивился Бейн и усмехнулся. — Пять минут прошло, а ты уже без рубашки. Всё проходит просто отлично, я считаю. 

Алек покраснел и поспешил надеть футболку, опуская глаза к надписи из блестящих пайеток. "Скажи, если хочешь меня". _Ангел,_ и в этом ему нужно будет куда-то выйти? Надежда была только на руну невидимости. Магнус, судя по всему, его смущения не разделял, потому что улыбнулся и позвал за собой к выходу, предлагая пойти поесть. Алек лишь надеялся, что это будет какой-нибудь крайне неприметный ресторанчик, в котором никого не будет кроме них и официантов. Желательно очень сильно слабовидящих. 

— Кстати, давай без невидимости, — буднично сказал Магнус, заметив, что Алек потянулся за стило. — Не хочу казаться людям сумасшедшим, разговаривая с воздухом. 

В этот раз Лайтвуд не покраснел – он побледнел, но кивнул. Ладно, он выдержит прогулку до ресторана в этой футболке. Определённо. 

Когда Магнус направился к метро, у Алека был только один вопрос: "Зачем я вообще в это ввязался?". 

Людей в подземке было очень много, и половина из них, как казалось Алеку, пялились прямо на него. Магнус же никаких взглядов не замечал, спокойно шёл через толпу, а потом схватил Лайтвуда за руку и потянул в вагон поезда. Алек посмотрел на свою ладонь в чужой и подумал, что до ресторана он банально не доедет, свалившись где-нибудь по дороге в обморок от смущения и неловкости. В вагоне людей было меньше, им даже удалось сесть, и Лайтвуд уставился невидящим взглядом в плакат, висящий на стекле напротив. Там было что-то написано, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы понять смысл фразы. Магнус рядом смотрел на него с любопытством. 

— Минуточку вашего внимания, леди и джентльмены, дамы и господа, — неожиданно раздалось рядом, и Алек краем глаза заметил, как в вагон вошли два парня с гитарой и чем-то, напоминающим барабан. 

Лайтвуд не так часто ездил в метро, предпочитая передвигаться на такси, но порой случалось. И несколько раз удавалось послушать вот таких музыкантов, которые пели одну песню и выходили на следующей станции, чтобы зайти в другой вагон и в другой поезд. Пели всегда по-разному: иногда красиво и профессионально, иногда не очень. Репертуар тоже был огромный – от репа до арий. Сейчас Алеку было лишь слегка любопытно, но не более – гораздо сильнее мысли занимал сидящий рядом Магнус, который с интересом смотрел на вошедших парней, явно настраиваясь послушать. 

Парни запели, и Алек окаменел. Если бы его сейчас что-нибудь спросили, то он бы не ответил. Он даже не был уверен, какого цвета сейчас его лицо – красного или белого. 

_Если ты гей, то ты гей,  
Не нужно строить из себя натурала,   
Ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть в любой день недели.   
Ты не такой как другие,   
Такой сильный и уникальный –   
Мы все с тобой. _

_Если ты натурал — что ж, это замечательно,  
Ты можешь помочь   
Создать маленьких детишек-геев,   
На благо всего человеческого рода.   
Так построим же мир, в котором можно жить,   
В котором пол того, кого ты любишь — не проблема. _ [1]

Пели парни хорошо и весело, вот только Лайтвуд даже пошевелиться не мог. Отчего-то казалось, что это всё было подстроено – то ли Магнусом, который слегка прищёлкивал пальцами в такт, то ли какими-нибудь высшими силами. Допев песню, парни поклонились, быстро пробежались по вагону, собирая деньги (Бейн дал им пару долларов), и вышли на следующей станции. 

— Эй, расслабься, — сказал Алеку Магнус, когда они вышли на своей остановке. — Это же просто люди вокруг тебя. 

Лайтвуд постарался взглядом выразить всё, что он думает по этому поводу. Бейн засмеялся и неожиданно приобнял Алека за плечи, касаясь носом его виска, что заставило парня на секунду задохнуться и в панике заозираться по сторонам. 

— Это всего лишь люди, Александр, — снова сказал Магнус прямо ему на ухо. — Они тебя не съедят. А если пялятся – то это понятно, ведь есть великолепный я и сногсшибательный ты, и мы оба никому из них не достанемся. 

Алек зачарованно уставился на Бейна, чуть приоткрыв рот. Магнус считает его сногсшибательным? Самое время где-нибудь прилечь от смущения и счастья. Алек почувствовал, как собственные губы растягиваются в неуверенной улыбке, на что Бейн ответил своей радостной. Руку свою с плеча Лайтвуда так и не убрал. 

Когда они вошли в неприметный ресторанчик, Алек понял, что дальше всё будет только хуже. Во-первых, зал оказался полным народу. Во-вторых, это был ресторан нежити, и каждый, кто в нём находился, как по команде повернулся ко входу, стоило Лайтвуду переступить порог. Да, сегодня он не брал с собой оружия (вообще-то, он хотел, но потом подумал, что это будет перебор), но руны говорили сами за себя. Правда, очень быстро к ним потеряли всякий интерес, и Алек незаметно выдохнул, задумавшись, что послужило причиной: знак мага на нём или маг рядом. 

Предельно вежливый официант, который, казалось бы, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать хамить или вообще драться, проводил их к столику в неприметной нише. Буквально через пару секунд принесли вино и меню. 

— Я частый посетитель здесь, так что мои предпочтения знают, — пояснил Магнус, замечая взгляд Алека, направленный на бутылку. — Что будешь заказывать? 

Лайтвуд в лёгкой панике пробежался глазами по строчкам меню и понял, что ни одно название не кажется ему хотя бы приблизительно знакомым. Магнус, заметив это, усмехнулся и подозвал официанта.

— Не против, если я сделаю заказ для нас обоих? — спросил Бейн. 

— Конечно, спасибо, — с облегчением отозвался Алек. 

Магнус продиктовал что-то официанту, тот записал и так же не размыкая сжатых зубов, удалился на кухню. 

Заказ им принесли быстро, Магнус только успел разлить вино по бокалам и предложить тост за знакомство и первое свидание. Вино было вкусным, даже Алек, который не очень-то любил выпивать, оценил. А уж когда принесли основные блюда, то глаза парня буквально загорелись. Он никогда не пробовал ничего подобного. 

— Как вкусно, — пробормотал Алек, чувствуя себя слегка неловко из-за такого стремительного поглощения еды. — Никогда не ел ничего подобного. 

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — улыбнулся Магнус, вновь пригубив вино. — Этот ресторан неизвестен широкому кругу посетителей, как ты понимаешь, но Луиджи – хозяин и повар в одном лице, просто волшебник. Даром, что оборотень. 

Алек улыбнулся и тоже взял в руки бокал. Ему хотелось о многом спросить у Магнуса, узнать о его жизни – и о жизни магов вообще. Сумеречные Охотники мало знали о делах Верховных, те всегда делали то, что хотели, поэтому-то Алек и беспокоился о том, что будет с ним после восемнадцатилетия. Но Магнус выбрал совершенно нейтральную тему разговора с уклоном в вопросы про жизнь Алека (что Лайтвуду не слишком нравилось, потому что его жизнь в основном состояла в попытках не дать Джейсу совершить очередную глупость и устранении последствий этих самых ошибок), а потом у Бейна заиграл телефон. Магнус извинился и ответил на звонок, а Алек неожиданно подумал, что на этом всё закончится. Наверняка, это не самое лучшее свидание в жизни Бейна, так что тот сейчас скажет про неотложные дела, попрощается и уйдёт, оставляя Алека наедине с его скучной и простой жизнью. 

— В клубе неподалёку некоторые проблемы с молодым оборотнем, — сказал Магнус, заканчивая телефонный разговор. — Мне нужно туда. 

— Оу, ясно, — кивнул Алек. 

_Он так и думал._

— Это не совсем вписывается в план нашего свидания, но, надеюсь, ты не откажешься прогуляться со мной быстрым шагом и решить небольшую проблему? — спросил Бейн, вставая из-за стола и кладя пару купюр на скатерть. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Алек и тут же вскочил. — Конечно! 

Магнус кивнул и пошёл к выходу, Лайтвуд кинулся за ним. Оказывается, это было реально ЧП, а не попытка закончить поднадоевшее свидание, так что сейчас Алек был слегка счастлив, хотя и понимал, что это в корне неправильно, когда они идут разбираться с оборотнем. Но парень ничего не мог с собой поделать, и как ни старался сосредоточиться и настроиться на серьёзный лад, никак не мог скрыть лёгкую улыбку. 

Но подойдя к клубу, возле которого столпились встревоженные люди, Алек осознал две вещи: первая – у него не было с собой оружия; вторая – рядом с ним не было Джейса и Изабель. Обычно он на охоту без напарников не выходил (и уж тем более без оружия), поэтому сейчас не знал, что ему делать. Магнус, заметив колебания парня, улыбнулся. 

— Мне понадобится пара минут, — сказал Бейн и решительно пошёл к дверям. 

Алек, несмотря на то, что помочь он мог разве что физической силой (что в случае схватки с оборотнем не совсем являлось преимуществом), пошёл следом, чтобы как раз увидеть, как к ним бежит девушка в слегка разодранной блузке, но, кажется, без видимых повреждений. Она, заметив Магнуса, целеустремленно шедшего в зал, вцепилась ему в руку. 

— Там моя подруга, — залепетала девушка. — Это я виновата, я её вытащила…

— Успокойся, — мягко ответил Магнус и быстро окинул её взглядом. — Ты ранена? 

— Нет, нет, — покачала головой девушка. — Но Марси…

— С ней всё будет в порядке, — пообещал Бейн и развернул девушку к выходу. — Иди на улицу. 

Девушка кивнула, но потом заметила Алека, и глаза у неё расширились от шока. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, не причиняйте ей вреда, — попросила она со слезами на глазах. — Это я виновата, я вытащила её…

— Вы знаете, что она оборотень? — спросил Лайтвуд, понимая, что девушку испугали его руны нефилима. 

— Да, — кивнула она. — Я знаю, это я предложила ей развеяться, какая же я идиотка! 

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Магнус и вновь указал на выход. — Иди. 

Девушка всхлипнула и кивнула. Алек посмотрел на Бейна и замер, будучи в лёгком шоке. Он никогда раньше не видел, как сражаются маги, только предполагал, что выглядеть это должно захватывающе. Так и было. Глаза у Магнуса сияли колдовским жёлтым цветом, а с пальцев срывались синие искры, которые разлетались по залу, словно танцующие огоньки. Из самого тёмного угла раздалось утробное рычание, и Бейн тут же направился туда. Алек следовал за ним, скорее наблюдая, чем собираясь помогать – Магнус справлялся и сам, буквально несколькими плавными движениями заставляя рычащего волка прижать уши и обратиться в человека. Лайтвуду неожиданно было плевать на девушку – он не мог оторвать взгляда от Бейна, который словно танцевал среди светящихся синих искр, настолько плавными и грациозными были его движения. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Магнус, когда девушка, сидящая на коленях подняла взгляд. — Всё хорошо. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнесла она, но потом перевела взгляд на Алека и вздрогнула. — Охотник… Что ты сделаешь?.. А хотя неважно, я…

— Всё нормально, — тут же отозвался Лайтвуд. — Никто не пострадал, так что мне нечего предъявить. 

— Адриенн… — прошептала девушка и замерла, скованная ужасом. — Я была не одна…

— С твоей подругой всё хорошо, она ждёт на улице, — улыбнулся Бейн и поднялся с колен, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Но впредь воздержись от посещений подобных мест, пока не научишься себя контролировать. 

Девушка закивала, а Магнус провёл руками по воздуху, чуть прикрыв глаза – менял людям воспоминания.

— Что ж, — сказал он чуть позже, когда они покинули клуб, смотря как Адриенн уводит подругу домой. — Не совсем то, что обычно делают на первых свиданиях, но нас сложно назвать обычной парой, так что засчитаем как небольшое приключение, хорошо? 

Алек кивнул и улыбнулся. Потом подумал и тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя на душе лёгкость, какой раньше и не знал даже. Магнус посмотрел на него с интересом и немым вопросом в глазах.

— Я думал, что тебе друг какой-нибудь позвонил, чтобы ты смог уйти со свидания, — пояснил Лайтвуд, слегка краснея. — Вообще не знаю, если честно, почему ты сейчас со мной идёшь. Я же двух слов нормально связать не могу и не заикнуться, в метро так совсем по-дурацки себя вёл: парни поют неплохо, а я застыл и на плакат какой-то пялюсь, даже не в состоянии прочитать, что на нём вообще написано. Ресторан этот, опять же…

— Ох Александр, — покачал головой Магнус. — Тебе уверенности в себе чуть больше, вообще цены бы не было. Но, стоит признать, что мне бесконечно нравится, как ты краснеешь. 

Алек, словно по заказу, тут же вспыхнул. Бейн легко рассмеялся и протянул руку, касаясь щеки Лайтвуда. 

— Да, именно так, — кивнул Магнус. — Пойдём ко мне? 

Алек выдохнул и согласился. Во-первых, ему нужно было забрать свою рубашку. Во-вторых, он не хотел уходить сейчас, поэтому был готов вцепиться в любой предлог, чтобы продолжить этот вечер в компании Бейна. Тот, судя по всему, думал о подобном, потому что взял Алека за руку и повёл к себе, не выпуская его ладонь из своей. Лайтвуд не возражал, только смущённо косился на их переплетённые пальцы. Но через некоторое время он смог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы поддержать разговор и даже пару раз пошутить. Когда они подошли к дверям Магнуса, которые тот открыл щелчком пальцев, пояснив, что ключи потерял так давно, что уже и не помнит, когда именно, Лайтвуд слегка замешкался, наконец осознав, что он находится почти ночью в квартире мужчины, который ему нравится. Они были _вдвоём_ , и взгляд Магнуса, которым тот смотрел на Алека, пробуждал в парне смутные желания. Бейн, закрыв дверь, посмотрел на Лайтвуда долгим взглядом, чуть придвинулся и вновь коснулся рукой его щеки. 

— У тебя волшебные глаза, — прошептал он, легко поглаживая Алека по скуле, отчего у того ноги подгибались. — Такие глубокие и красивые. Я мог бы вечность в них смотреть. Да ты вообще весь – прекрасный. Ты этого почему-то не признаёшь, сравниваешь себя с кем-то другим, но правда в том, что никто другой не будет таким, как ты. Никто даже приблизиться к тебе не сможет. Ты такой один во всём мире. 

Алек почувствовал, как дыхание перехватило. Сердце забилось быстрее, так быстро, словно хотело пробить грудную клетку. Нормально вдохнуть не получалось, сколько бы Алек не открывал рот, а всё лицо – всё тело! – горело от прикосновения и слов Магнуса. Лайтвуд чувствовал себя в абсолютной невесомости, смотря на Бейна, взгляд которого был тяжёлым и наполненный скрытым желанием. 

— Магнус, — прошептал Алек, с трудом облекая мысли в одно-единственное имя, которое в данную секунду значило абсолютно всё. 

Магнус подался вперёд, накрывая губы Алека своими. Парень почувствовал, как воздуха резко стало не хватать, а колени, как оказалось, были напрямую связаны то ли с губами, то ли языком, потому что они начали подгибаться сразу, как только Бейн его поцеловал. _И Ангел, это было прекрасно!_ Магнус обнял Алека за талию, прижимая к себе вплотную, а Лайтвуд в ответ обвил руками его шею, раскрывая губы навстречу, отдавая инициативу. Это был его первый поцелуй, он не знал, что делать, но просто решил плыть по течению, следовал за Магнусом, который вёл его, направлял. На Алека буквально волнами обрушивались эмоции и чувства, всё тело горело, парень почти застонал от всего переполняющего его. Лайтвуд был уверен, что даже если сейчас на них нападут демоны, то это не заставит их разорвать объятья и прервать поцелуй – просто ни один не сможет этого сделать. 

Поцелуй всё длился и длился, Магнус отстранялся буквально на доли секунд, чтобы они могли глотнуть воздуха, и тут же вновь приникал к губам. Алек плавился в его руках, покорно шёл за ним в комнату, испытывал запредельные эмоции, никак не мог собрать мысли во что-то цельное – в голове сплошной хаос. Когда они упали на диван, Алек чуть отстранился, судорожно дыша, и почувствовал, как Магнус куснул его за шею – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы парень вообще перестал соображать хоть что-то. Он позволил стянуть с себя футболку и закусил губу, когда Бейн пробежался пальцами по его груди. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много всего – и Алека неожиданно всё устраивало. Он несмело и осторожно коснулся живота Магнуса, который стал виден, когда его майка задралась. Пальцы поначалу дрожали, но постепенно дрожь проходила – как раз, когда последние мысли покидали голову. Магнус протянул к нему руку, коснулся щеки, и Алек чуть повернулся и поцеловал его раскрытую ладонь. Бейн посмотрел на него совершенно непонятным взглядом. 

— Александр, — прошептал Магнус то ли удивлённо, то ли растерянно, а потом произнёс совершенно неожиданно, — постой. 

Алек почувствовал, как сердце опускается. Он тут же отпрянул, буквально скатился с Магнуса и чуть отошёл, неловко складывая руки на груди в попытке немного прикрыться. 

— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он, с трудом заставляя голос не дрожать. 

— Нет, всё так, — покачал головой Бейн, сверкая в полутьме жёлтыми глазами. 

— Тогда почему? — спросил Алек, словно завороженный наблюдая за этим. — Мне уйти? 

Магнус покачал головой, поднялся с дивана и медленно подошёл к парню, касаясь его руки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал выбор сам. Ни я, ни кто-либо другой не может решить за тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, но это серьёзно, Александр. Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты действительно делаешь это, потому что желаешь, а не потому что этого хочу я или потому что так нужно сделать. 

Алек закусил губу и опустил глаза. Он хотел, действительно хотел бы… Но сможет ли потом он жить как прежде, зная, что… Что? Ангел, всё так запуталось! Лучше бы он и дальше спокойно любил Джейса, прекрасно зная, что ничего не светит даже в теории, а потом с относительно спокойной душой ушёл бы к магу, чей знак носил. 

— Возможно, мне стоит пойти домой, — тихо сказал Лайтвуд, но не двинулся с места. 

— Возможно, — так же тихо отозвался Магнус, но тоже не сделал попыток отойти. 

Алек кивнул, поднял глаза на Бейна и в следующую секунду понял, что они вновь целуются. Горячо, отчаянно, цепляясь друг за друга руками и, кажется, душами. Алеку нужно было уйти, нужно было уйти сейчас, иначе он не сможет уйти уже никогда. 

С огромным трудом Лайтвуд оторвался от Бейна и пошёл в сторону прихожей, заплетаясь в собственных ногах, словно пьяный. Потом остановился и посмотрел на Магнуса, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и провожая парня немигающим кошачьим взглядом. 

— Встретимся как-нибудь ещё? — почти просипел Алек, чувствуя в собственных словах мольбу и нереализованное желание. 

— Через неделю, — кивнул Бейн и чуть улыбнулся. — Буду ждать. 

Алек кивнул, с трудом сообразил натянуть валяющуюся на полу футболку и вышел из квартиры, чувствуя что угодно, но не спокойствие. У него будет ещё одно свидание с Магнусом, и если оно пройдёт так же, как сегодняшнее, то… 

Алек совершенно не знал, куда его всё это заведёт. 

*_*_*

Лайтвуд был в раздрае и смятённых чувствах. С одной стороны у них происходил какой-то локальный апокалипсис, кого-то то выгоняли из дома, то не выгоняли, кого-то то убивали, то не убивали, Инквизитор приехала и что-то хотела, а про внезапную драму Джейса и Клэри и говорить не приходилось. Но с другой стороны Алек был бесконечно счастлив. Не из-за локального апокалипсиса, конечно, а из-за Магнуса, с которым он продолжал встречаться. Рядом с Бейном все проблемы стремительно теряли актуальность и уходили на задний план – Лайтвуду действительно казалось, что закрывая дверь Магнуса, он отрезает их от всех неприятностей. Алек готов был хоть каждый день сбегать из Института, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды семьи, и спешить в Бруклин, чтобы подняться по лестнице, пахнущёй пылью и пиццей, в яркую квартиру мага, который всегда встречал его на пороге, притягивал к себе и целовал – так нежно и упоительно, что ноги подгибались, а сам Лайтвуд чувствовал себя плавящейся шоколадкой. 

Обычно они смотрели фильмы по не включенному в розетку телевизору, и если бы Алека спросили название или сюжет хоть одного, то Лайтвуд не ответил бы – сложно следить за судьбой героев, когда Магнус целует тебя в шею, руками задевает живот и бока, а сам ты – один комок сплошного слегка задыхающегося счастья. Бейн оставлял на нём свои метки, на ключицах и плечах, чтобы можно было скрыть одеждой, и Алек всякий раз зависал, глядя на них в зеркало, краснел и думал о том, насколько он любит проводить по ним пальцами, словно убеждаясь, что это всё реально, а не происходит в его фантазиях. Магнус его хотел, и даже Алек, со своим нулевым опытом в подобных вещах, это видел и понимал. Лайтвуд разделял эти желания, он сам чувствовал, как температура тела поднимается на несколько градусов, а сердце заходится в бешенном ритме, когда Бейн рядом. Доходило до того, что Алек просыпался посреди ночи, задыхаясь от возбуждения и смущения, вспоминая смутные горячие сны, наполненные Магнусом до краёв. 

За всеми этими проблемами, перемежаемыми с приятными встречами, время не просто проходило быстро – оно буквально скакало галопом. Совершеннолетие приближалось стремительно, счёт пошёл уже на недели, и Алека иногда потряхивало. Он не хотел и даже боялся того момента, когда за ним придёт маг, когда он заберёт его от семьи – как Алек сможет вообще их оставить, особенно в такой момент, когда они все нуждаются друг в друге больше, чем когда-либо? Как можно уйти от Джейса, которого бредово обвиняют в том, чего он точно не совершал, как можно оставить Изабель, открыто выражающую своё отношение к ситуации, даже Клэри – и ту уже хотелось защитить, потому что на девочку реально свалилось очень многое, чего она не заслуживала. Примитивный, ставший вампиром, Валентин, укравший меч, Инквизитор, обвиняющая всех в непонятных грехах, Джейс, живущий у оборотня – Алек крутился, как белка в колесе, стараясь помочь хоть чем-то, хоть как-то, и совершенно неожиданно для себя заразил этим Магнуса, который тоже помогал и, что самое удивительное, безвозмездно. Когда Лайтвуд спросил, почему – Бейн только улыбнулся и сказал, что Охотники всё равно не смогут предложить ничего лучше, чем Алек предлагал едва ли не каждый день. 

— Я счастлив, что ты со мной, — сказал ему как-то Магнус. — Вряд ли в мире найдётся что-то дороже этого. 

Алек тоже был счастлив и думал, что ничего лучше, чем отношения с Магнусом, вселенная всё равно не создаст. Но сентябрь, несмотря на всё огромное желание Лайтвуда, чтобы осень вообще никогда не наступала, всё-таки пришёл. И Алек держался молодцом, он стоически слушал планы Иззи, которая хотела закатить вечеринку, потому что "Восемнадцать лет это же так круто, братишка!", и улыбался, и кивал, и думал, что ему хочется забиться куда-нибудь в угол, подтянуть колени к груди и раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Но Алек держался – так долго, как только мог, пока виноватые, грустные и даже слегка больные взгляды родителей не поставили точку. Лайтвуд больше не мог смотреть на то, как Мариза и Роберт глядели на него, словно прощаясь – от этого Алеку становилось так больно, что выть хотелось. Поэтому вечером предшествующего совершеннолетию дня, прямо во время праздничной суматохи, разведённой Иззи и Клэри, Алек вышел прогуляться, не собираясь возвращаться сегодня обратно. Своё восемнадцатилетие Лайтвуд хотел встретить с Магнусом и надеялся, что тот не будет против. 

— Александр, — с намёком на лёгкое удивление сказал Бейн, открывая Лайтвуду дверь. — Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть. 

— Я могу уйти, если ты занят, — тут же отозвался Алек. — Прости, надо было позвонить и спросить…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для тебя я никогда не занят, — улыбнулся Магнус и привлёк Лайтвуда к себе. — Просто завтра важный день, я подумал, что ты захочешь выспаться, чтобы быть бодрым именинником. 

— Я хочу провести ночь с тобой, — тихо отозвался Алек, не отводя взгляда. 

— В смысле, провести ночь у меня? — уточнил Магнус.

— В смысле провести ночь _с тобой_ , — повторил Лайтвуд, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы, но нисколько не дрожит голос. — Пусть это будет мой подарок. Пожалуйста. 

Магнус выглядел задумчивым, а потом провёл ладонью по щеке парня с такой томительной нежностью, что Алек почти почувствовал слёзы на глазах. Ох Ангел, как же он _любил_ этого мужчину! Пришедшее осознание заставило его потянуться ближе, почти задохнуться от поцелуя, почти закричать от переполняющих эмоций, почти заплакать от необходимости расставания. Но не сегодня, нет. Сегодня Алек не уйдёт. Даже если завтра ему придётся навсегда покинуть этот город, навсегда отказаться от привычной жизни и всех тех, кого он любит, эту ночь он оставит в памяти навечно. Он будет хранить эти воспоминая как величайшую драгоценность. 

Магнус, словно читая его мысли, мягко перехватил руку Алека и повёл в спальню. Лайтвуд нервничал, конечно, но был уверен в своём решении, он доверял Магнусу, позволял вести себя, направлять – как тогда, во время их первого поцелуя. Бейн видел это: и волнение, и неуверенность, и бесконечное доверие, поэтому не торопился, дарил Алеку не просто ласки, но и чувства – нежность, заботу, любовь. Даже то, как он снимал с него одежду, всё было пропитано чувствами – и Алек задыхался всякий раз, как Магнус касался его, когда смотрел на него и улыбался, когда обещал – взглядами, прикосновениями и проникновенным шёпотом – подарить незабываемую ночь. Алек даже не сомневался, что так и будет, ведь всё, что делает Магнус так или иначе оставалось у Лайтвуда в памяти. Их первая встреча, их первое свидание, их первый поцелуй, их _каждый_ поцелуй – всё это Алек помнил, будто память ему вообще была дана только для того, чтобы хранить эти моменты. 

Когда они опустились на матрас, уже обнаженные, Алек на спину, а Магнус на него, парень не стал закрывать глаза – он безумно смущался и краснел, но хотел видеть всё, что происходило. Хотел смотреть на Магнуса, впитывать его образ, влюбляться в него вновь и вновь. Забыть обо всём на свете, кроме него. И Бейн, судя по всему, тоже хотел этого, он не отпускал взгляд Алека, вглядывался в его глаза, смотрел неотрывно и почти не моргая. Магнус легко водил пальцами по его животу, всякий раз по какой-то определённой траектории, и Лайтвуд неожиданно понял, что тот что-то рисует. Знакомые линии…

— Руна выносливости? — удивлённо спросил Алек, а спустя пару секунд понял, к чему это может относиться, и сильно покраснел. — Хочешь, чтобы я нанёс её?..

— Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь обязательно попробуем, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Уверяю, тебе определённо понравится. 

В этом Алек даже не сомневался, но картинки, пришедшие на ум, вызвали горячую волну возбуждения – руна выносливости позволяла ему не спать больше суток, терпя при этом предельные нагрузки на организм. Магнус, заметив, как стремительно краснеет не только лицо, но и шея Лайтвуда, довольно хмыкнул и провёл языком по его ключицам, чуть прикусывая кожу. Алек в ответ на это слегка застонал и откинул голову назад, вцепившись в плечи Магнуса пальцами. Бейн провёл языком ниже, дошёл до соска и укусил уже его – Алека слегка выгнуло, с губ сорвался полустон-полувсхлип, так что парень поспешил закрыть рот рукой, но Магнус покачал головой и перехватил его ладонь, прижимая к матрасу. 

— Не закрывайся, — сказал Бейн, продолжая целовать грудь Алека. — Если хочется кричать – кричи. Я хочу тебя слышать. 

Алек замотал головой, но через пару секунд с лихвой выполнил желание Магнуса, выгнувшись и застонав, когда Бейн начал целовать, лизать и прикусывать кожу на груди, не обходя своим вниманием соски, которые буквально горели от его ласк. Лайтвуд хрипло и сорвано дышал, и почти совсем задохнулся, когда Магнус пробежался пальцами по рёбрам, а затем положил руки ему на бёдра, неторопливо оглаживая, и одновременно с этим принялся целовать живот. По ощущениям Алек находился прямо в эпицентре костра, настолько горела его кожа, закипала кровь и плавились мысли. Никогда ещё он не испытывал ничего подобного, а смутные фантазии были бесконечно далеки от реальности. После фантазий он просыпался просто возбуждённым. В реальности – он умирал, распадался на части и возносился к небесам, прямо к их прародителям Ангелам. 

Алек почти заскулил, когда Магнус прикоснулся поцелуем к тазовой косточке, провёл руками по внутренней стороне бедер и дотронулся до возбуждённого члена. Зря Лайтвуд всё-таки не нанёс руну, сейчас казалось, что он может кончить через пару секунд, просто чувствуя пальцы Бейна на своей плоти. Алек задыхался, а мысли разлетались фейерверками в его голове, он хватался руками то за простынь, то за плечи Магнуса и выгибался навстречу, инстинктивно вскидывал бёдра, стремясь продлить мимолётный контакт с чужой ладонью. Но Бейн не долго задержал пальцы на члене, он мазнул ими по мошонке и повёл дальше. Алек замер, и Магнус поднялся выше, посмотрел ему в глаза и поцеловал, вкладывая в этот поцелуй слишком много эмоций. Лайтвуд ответил, обхватил Бейна за шею и слегка развёл ноги в стороны, показывая, что не боится, что доверяет. Магнус протолкнул в него один палец, смазанный чем-то тёплым и скользким, отвлекая Алека от неприятных ощущений поцелуем. Лайтвуд не чувствовал боли, ощущения просто были незнакомыми, но особого дискомфорта не доставляли. Второй палец тоже не принёс никаких впечатлений, Алек просто чувствовал посторонний предмет в себе, но не более. А потом Магнус как-то согнул пальцы, провёл ими под другим углом, и Лайтвуд застонал в поцелуй, вцепившись в Бейна, как будто тот был единственным, что могло удержать его на месте. Вот теперь Алек понимал, почему Магнус обещал ему запредельные ощущения – они действительно присутствовали. Алек выгибался и хрипло стонал, пока Бейн подготавливал его, он даже не мог нормально сформулировать предложение, чтобы выразить эмоции, поэтому выдавал только невразумительные просьбы не останавливаться и имя любовника на повторе. 

Когда Магнус убрал пальцы и чуть придвинулся, Алек уже мало что соображал. Он потянулся к Бейну, привлёк его к себе и поцеловал, притираясь всем телом, выгибаясь и разводя ноги шире, а потом тихо вскрикнул, принимая его в себя. Боли не было совсем, даже отголоска, только чувство предельной заполненности. Магнус входил медленно, не отрывая взгляда от Алека, который точно так же смотрел в кошачьи глаза Бейна. Войдя до конца, Магнус замер, и Лайтвуд кивнул.

— Давай, — хрипло выдохнул парень и тут же застонал, стоило Бейну начать двигаться. 

Магнус нашёл совершенно правильный угол, совершенно правильный ритм, совершенно правильное всё, так что Алек мог только стонать, выгибаться и бессвязно просить никогда не останавливаться. Магнус и не останавливался, и Лайтвуд под ним метался, срывался на хриплые крики и думал, что сердце просто не выдержит такого напряжения. К своему члену Алек даже не прикасался, был уверен, что кончит и без этого – и очень скоро к тому же. Он понимал, что это очень быстро, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, наслаждение буквально плавило его до костей. Магнус, видя, что Алек совсем близок к разрядке, неожиданно обхватил его член рукой, пережимая основание. Парень низко застонал и выгнулся так, словно позвоночника у него вообще не было. 

— Дай мне… Дай мне кон… — пытался попросить Алек, но всякий раз сбивался на стон или вскрик. 

— Подожди, — шептал ему на ухо Магнус низким срывающимся голосом. — Ещё немного, родной. Подожди. 

И Алек ждал, потому что выбора у него не оставалось. Он ждал и думал, что сейчас просто-напросто взорвётся, рассыплется на молекулы и развеется на атомы. Он даже стонать уже не мог, тихо выл, откинувшись на подушку и видя под закрытыми веками фонтан разноцветных брызг. Если он сейчас умрёт от переполняющих его ощущений, то это будет, наверное, самая нелепая и самая прекрасная смерть в мире. 

— Алек, — прошептал Магнус ему на ухо. — Александр, посмотри на меня. 

Лайтвуд открыл глаза и перевёл взгляд на Бейна. Тот смотрел на него пристально, кошачьи глаза мерцали в темноте. 

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — твёрдо сказал Магнус. 

И Алек знал, что это была констатация факта, на которую требовалось ответить. Не отрывая взгляда от Бейна, он кивнул, чувствуя себя как никогда серьёзно. 

— Да, я принадлежу тебе. 

Магнус улыбнулся и поцеловал Алека, положив правую руку ему на грудь, чуть выше сердца. Лайтвуд почувствовал, как в том месте кожа вспыхнула, как будто Бейн своим прикосновением выжег какую-то руну. Но спросить или удивиться Алек не успел – Магнус вновь начал двигаться внутри него, наконец убирая руку с члена, позволяя кончить. Лайтвуд, почувствовав приближение оргазма, выгнулся почти ровной дугой, хрипло закричал, содрогаясь, и упал на матрас, судорожно глотая ртом воздух. Ни одной связной мысли в голове не было, он даже не мог ничего сказать, просто пытался прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы вновь обрести контроль над собственным телом. Магнус лежал рядом, тоже тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза и слегка улыбаясь. 

— Не знаю, кто кому тут сделал подарок, если честно, — прохрипел Бейн, проводя рукой по растрепавшимся волосам. 

Алек тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя невероятную лёгкость и вместе с тем дикое желание закрыть глаза и уснуть. Магнус посмотрел на него и нежно провёл рукой по его щеке, убирая волосы. 

— Спи, Александр. И с днём рождения. 

Алек счастливо улыбнулся и провалился в сон, прижимаясь к Магнусу и не думая ни о чём. 

*_*_*

Проснулся Лайтвуд уже утром, чувствуя себя совершенно прекрасно. Магнуса рядом не было, но Алек слышал негромкий шум откуда-то из квартиры – наверное Бейн был в гостиной или на кухне. Лайтвуд потянулся, не ощущая никакого дискомфорта, покраснел, вспомнив прошедшую ночь, решил, что самое время принять душ, и отправился в ванную, подхватив с пола свои трусы и джинсы, но совершенно не найдя футболку. 

В ванной Алек сразу же залез в душ, включая прохладную воду, чтобы привести себя в тонус, потому что приятная и ленивая нега всё никак не хотела покидать тело (и Лайтвуд не сильно по этому поводу переживал). Настроение было отличное, такое, что хотелось беспричинно прыгать и глупо улыбаться, совершая нелогичные, но весёлые поступки. Хотелось выйти к Магнусу и расцеловать его, заобнимать его и, возможно, признаться в любви. 

Но хорошее настроение резко упало в минус, когда Алек, вытирая голову большим пушистым ярко-зелёным полотенцем, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На левой стороне груди, чуть выше сердца, был чётко виден символ, которого раньше не было. Мягкие округлые линии, изящный рисунок – но Алек почувствовал, как дыхание перехватывает вовсе не из-за его красоты. Он знал, что это за символ. Знал, что это _тот самый знак_. Ведь сегодня день его совершеннолетия. 

Алек стоял так долго, не двигаясь и, кажется, ни о чём не думая, просто провалившись в вакуум, что не заметил, как дверь ванной открылась и на пороге появился Магнус, который прислонился к косяку и с любопытством ожидал, когда Лайтвуд придёт в себя. Алек, очнувшись через несколько минут, посмотрел на Бейна с такой болью, что тому даже как-то не по себе стало. 

— Мне лучше уйти, — тихо и безжизненно сказал Лайтвуд, прижимая полотенце у груди, стремясь закрыть знак. 

Магнус вздохнул, подошёл чуть ближе и отвёл руки Алека в сторону. 

— Ответь мне на вопрос, Александр, только честно. Если бы я сказал тебе, что вот это, — Бейн обвёл пальцем знак на груди парня, — ничего не значит, ты бы остался со мной? 

— Да, — не раздумывая ответил Алек. — Но маг… Я не могу…

— С чего ты вообще взял, что этот маг забрал бы тебя от семьи? — немного раздражённо спросил Магнус. — Заставил бы бросить всё? Каким ты его себе представляешь? Злым, страшным и ужасным, запирающим нефилимов в подвалах, приковывая цепями в подземелье? 

— Что? — удивился Алек, недоумённо распахивая глаза. — Нет, я не думаю, что он выглядел бы так…

— А как ты думаешь, он выглядит? — вновь спросил Бейн. — Расскажи мне, каким ты его видишь? 

Алек открыл рот, подумал и закрыл обратно. Признаться, он не знал. Даже примерно не представлял, просто ожидал чего-то неопределённого, кого-то в плаще и капюшоне, незнакомца, который скажет ему "пошли" и уведёт куда-то, где Алеку будет плохо. Почему Лайтвуд думал об этом именно так – он не знал и сам. Магнус, например, тоже был магом, Верховным, и он точно не походил на страшное нечто, которое может забрать его от семьи (ну только на пару часов, разве что, но вот тут Алек вообще не возражал). Магнус был… 

Словно молнией в голове пронеслось воспоминание прошедшей ночи. Как Бейн положил руку ему на грудь, как Алек почувствовал ожог, будто от стило, как Магнус назвал его своим, и Лайтвуд признал это. Алек перевёл взгляд на пальцы Бейна, которые по-прежнему касались знака на его груди, моргнул и почувствовал, как внутри закипает гнев и возмущение. 

— А раньше ты мне сказать не мог?! — воскликнул Лайтвуд и кинул в Магнуса полотенце. — Слушал меня и смеялся там втихушку, да?

Бейн снял брошенное полотенце с головы и широко улыбнулся, блестя глазами. Алека переполняло возмущение, но облегчения и счастья оказалось как-то больше. Магнус притянул Лайтвуда к себе ближе, зарываясь носом ему в волосы. 

— Ну ты же не злишься, правда? 

— Ещё как злюсь! Я тут ходил, страдал, думал, как я без него жить буду где-нибудь в Гонолулу, а он… Сволочь ты, Бейн. 

Магнус тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал Алека в щёку, даже не скрывая своего веселья и радости, но неожиданно стал невероятно серьёзным. 

— Я хотел тебе сказать, но потом услышал, что ты ни с кем даже не встречался, и подумал, что если скажу сразу, то ничего _настоящего_ у нас не получится. Я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл ко мне не потому, что мы связаны знаком, а потому что ты действительно сам этого желал. 

Алек покраснел и отвёл глаза. Злость и возмущение практически совсем прошли, его переполняли чувства радости и лёгкости. Все страхи, все переживания оказались надуманными, совершенно глупыми и пустыми. Алек знал, что Магнус никогда не попросит его сделать что-то против воли, что-то, что будет идти в разрез с его принципами. Алек знал, что Магнус – это подарок судьбы. 

— Кофе будешь? — спросил Бейн. — Или секс в душе? 

Алек возмущённо оттолкнул мужчину от себя и посмотрел с твёрдостью и непоколебимостью. 

— Я всё ещё злюсь, так что кофе. 

Магнус обстоятельно кивнул, преувеличенно серьёзно пропустил Алека вперёд и совершенно по-мальчишески шлёпнул его по заднице, вызывая удивлённый вскрик. 

— Секс на кухне тоже неплохо. 

Алек почувствовал, что краснеет, но ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся. Магнус просиял и тихо сказал себе под нос "Да!", сделав победный жест рукой. Алек не мог на него злиться – он слишком сильно его любил. 

*_*_*

Когда Алек вместе с Магнусом ближе к вечеру пришёл в Институт, то застал всех обитателей (за исключением Макса) на кухне, причём с такими печальными лицами, что в первое мгновение подумал о том, что случилось что-то ужасное. Но увидев шокированные глаза матери, понял, что "ужасное" – это его исчезновение аккурат в день совершеннолетия. Каких невероятных кошмаров, наверное, напридумывали уже все, пока Мариза с Робертом объясняли, в чём дело. 

— Алек… — встал со стула Роберт, но потом заметил Магнуса и замолчал. 

Лайтвуд откашлялся, глянул через плечо на Бейна и неуверенно улыбнулся, смотря на присутствующих сияющими глазами. 

— Семья, это Магнус Бейн. Маг, чей знак я ношу. А ещё мы встречаемся почти полгода. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Магнус, подмигивая всем. — Надеюсь, никто не против, если парочку дней Алек будет жить у меня? Семь из семи меня вполне устраивают. 

Мариза судорожно всхлипнула, вскочила с места и бросилась к сыну, обнимая его, как будто в последний раз. Алек обнял мать в ответ и вновь посмотрел на Магнуса, но на этот раз слегка осуждающе. 

— Ладно, ладно, — поднял руки Бейн. — Пять из семи, хорошо. 

Алек улыбнулся и слегка покачал головой. Потом перевёл взгляд на почти окаменевшего Роберта, посмотрел на всхлипывающую Иззи и бледного Джейса. Подмигнул Клэри. 

— Ладно, ребята, где мой обещанный торт? 

Александр Лайтвуд чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком во всём мире.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В хрониках Бейна был реп, но мне он не очень нравится, так что тут парни исполняют композицию A Great Big World - Everyone is gay.


End file.
